Slytherins Pakt
by Manya
Summary: Der dunkle Lord wurde besiegt und nun hat Hermine endlich Zeit, sich anderen Dingen zu widmen.Ohne HBP. HGxBZ Oneshot


Slytherins Pakt

Es gibt Dinge, die sind für das normale, menschliche Auge nicht sichtbar. Sie entziehen sich einfach unserem Augenmerk. Einige, weil sie keine körperliche Gestalt haben, wie Gefühle, andere, weil sie einfach zu gut verborgen sind, als dass wir sie erkennen könnten. Im Norden Schottlands existiert schon seit mehreren Jahrhunderten eine geheimnisvolle Burg, die der normale Mensch jedoch nur als zerfallene Ruine erkennen würde. Hogwarts. Ein altes Schloss, gebaut, als die wahre Magie noch auf der Erde herrschte und gegründet von vier der mächtigsten Zauberer dieser Zeit. Sie alle taten ihre Kräfte zusammen, um das Geheimnis des Schlosses für immer für die Welt der Muggle unsichtbar zu machen. Doch nicht nur das Schloss selbst ist ein Geheimnis, auch innerhalb des Schlosses passieren Dinge, die selbst die mächtige Schulleiterin Minerva McGonegall nicht zu erfassen weiß.

In den Gängen des mächtigen Schlosses herrschte Ruhe und Dunkelheit. Nur ab und an brach der Mond durch den wolkenbehangenen Himmel und schickte etwas Licht durch die mannshohen Fenster des Schlosses. Niemand sollte um diese Uhrzeit noch auf den Gängen sein. Zwar war es Samstag und somit würde der Unterricht am nächsten Morgen nicht stattfinden, dennoch war es den Schülern der Zauberschule untersagt, des Nachts durch die Gänge zu irren. Viel zu oft war es schon passiert, dass Schüler nach solch nächtlichen Spaziergängen nicht mehr auftauchten und für immer verschwanden. So ist es doch verwunderlich, dass gerade die Schülerin, die als eine der bravsten ihres Jahrgangs galt, zu dieser späten Stunde noch auf den Beinen war. Ihre Schuhe, die sonst kaum einen Ton verursachten, hallten in der Stille unnatürlich laut wieder, so dass die Schülerin einige Male ängstlich stehen blieb und lauschte. Doch erhorchte sie weder einen Verfolger noch sonst einen Scharlatan, so dass sie stets nach einigen Augenblicken der Ruhe ihre Schritte wieder aufnahm und ihren Weg fortsetzte.

Als der Mond für einen Augenblick aus den düsteren Wolken hervorbrach, blitzte die Anstecknadel am Mantel der Schülerin kurz auf und das mächtige Anlitz eines Löwen blickte in die Dunkelheit. Der Löwe, der mutigste unter allen Tieren und doch hielt das Mädchen für einen Moment vor Angst schaudernd inne, als sie vor der großen steinernen Treppe stand, die hinab in die Kerker führte. Sie wusste, würde ihr Fuss auch nur die oberste Treppenstufe berühren, gäbe es kein Zurück mehr. Kein Wenn und Aber würde sie dann mehr von ihrem Ziel abbringen können. Seufzend fuhr sich die Schülerin durch ihre langen, braunen Locken. Sie hatte lange Zeit darüber nachgedacht und oft das Für und Wider abgewogen. Sie hatte Angst, große Angst. Zwar wusste sie schon in etwa, was sie jenseits der großen Treppe erwartete, doch die Angst vor dem Neuen blieb. Doch hatte sie überhaupt eine Wahl?

Die braunen Augen schlossen sich bedauernd und kraftlos lehnte sich das Mädchen gegen die nächstliegende Wand. Ja, Mädchen. Genau das war sie. Ein kleines, unbedarftes Mädchen. Keine Frau, wie ihre Klassenkameradinnen, kein Mann, wie ihre Freunde. Sie war noch immer ein unschuldiges Mädchen. Kopfschüttelnd lehnte sie ihren Kof an die kalte Mauer, öffnete ihre Augen und blickte ziellos in die Tiefe. Hätte man ihr vor einem Jahr gesagt, dass ein Fakt wie dieser sie in solch eine verzwickte Lage bringen würde, sie hätte gelacht. Niemals hätte sie erwartet, dass es ihr soviel bedeuten würde. Früher hatte sie sich auch nie so um die Mädchen ihres Alters gescherrt, hatte schon im Kindergarten lieber mit Jungs Verstecken und Fangen gespielt, als zusammen mit den anderen Mädchen ihre Puppen anzukleiden. Auch hier, in Hogwarts hatte sich das nicht geändert, hatte sie sich doch von Anfang an besser mit Ron und Harry verstanden, als mit Mädchen wie Lavender oder Parvati.

Doch innerhalb dieses Jahres hatte sie eine schmerzhafte Änderung bemerken müssen. Ron und Harry, die zwar vorher schon die eine oder andere Tändelei mit einem der Mädchen gehabt hatten, hatten sich nun ernsthaft verliebt. Ron in eine kleine 6-Klässlerin aus Hufflepuff, die er bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit besuchte und Harry, nun, was Harrys Liebschaft anging war sie sich nicht sicher. Sie vermutete allerdings, dass sie aus Ravenclaw stammte. Am Anfang noch hatte sie sich für ihre beiden besten Freunde gefreut, schließlich wollte sie ja, dass ihre Freunde glücklich waren. Nach einiger Zeit jedoch, als Ron und Harry immer öfter verschwanden, immer weniger Zeit mit ihr verbrachten, hatte sie verstanden, dass aus den Beziehungen ihrer beiden Freunde weniger Zeit für sie resultierte.

Zunächst hatte sie versucht ihre Einsamkeit in der Bibliothek zu verscheuchen. Doch schon bald hatte sie gemerkt, dass es einen Unterschied zwischen Lernen in dem Bewusstsein, jederzeit aufzuhören und zu Freunden gehen zu können, und dem Wissen um die eigene Einsamkeit gab. Die Bücher schien ihr auf einmal schwerer und weniger fesselnd, die Zeit in der Bibliothek langsamer zu vergehen.

Eines Tages dann, als sie zum Essen in die große Halle gegangen war, war ihr der Platz gegenüber ihrer besten Freunde verwehrt gewesen. Rons Freundin schien beschlossen zu haben, diesen Tag bei ihrem Freund zu essen, so dass der Platz zwischen Neville und Seamus belegt war. Mit hängenden Schultern hatte sie sich einen anderen Platz gesucht, der, so wie es der Zufall wollte, genau zwischen Lavender und Parvati gelegen hatte. Von diesem Moment an hatte sich ihr Leben verändert.

Hatte sie die beiden Mädchen zunächst für ziemlich eitel und dumm gehalten, begann sie nach und nach zu merken, dass sie sich doch ganz gut mit ihnen verstand. Von da an hatte sie öfters Zeit mit den beiden Mädchen verbracht, hatte mit ihnen gelacht und gescherzt, bis Lavender eines Tages spontan einen „Frauenabend" angesetzt hatte. Zunächst war alles gut gelaufen, Lavender hatte ihr die Haare gemacht, während Parvati ihre Zehen lackiert hatte. Bis, nunja, bis die Gespräche begannen. Ganz unverfangen im ersten Moment, hatte sich Parvati über ihren Ex, einen Hufflepuff ausgelassen. „Wisst ihr, es ist nämlich so", hatte sie begonnen und ihnen dabei verschwörrerisch zugezwinkert, „ihr wisst ja, was für ein Macho Eddy sein kann, wenn er denkt, er hätte Chancen. Nun, Machos haben ja auch ihren Reiz, deshalb hab ich mich auf ihn eingelassen. Er war ja auch ganz süß, nicht Lavy? Wie er mir hin und wieder selbst gepflückte Blumen mitgebracht hat und mit seinen Komplimenten. Doch als es dann nach einem Monat zu Sache ging, nun ja. ."

Ein breites Grinsen hatte sich auf Parvatis Gesicht ausgebreitet, während Hermine selbst leicht flau im Magen geworden war. „Sein Ego mag ja riesengroß gewesen sein, aber sein kleiner Freund war ein Witz dagegen. Wenn das mehr als 13 cm waren, dann fresse ich Potters Besen." Lavender und Parvati hatten daraufhin schallend zu Lachen angefangen, während sie selbst nur trocken gegrinst hatte.

„Aber sag mal, Hermy", hatte Lavender schließlich gefragt, nachdem auch diese einige Anekdoten über ihre Ex-Freunde zum Besten gegeben hatte, „wie ist das eigentlich mit deinen Ex-Freunden? Lief da was mit Potter und Weasley?" Erschrocken hatte die Braunhaarige die Augen aufgerissen und dann entsetzt verneint. Lavender hatte genickt, während Parvati sie fragend gemustert hatte. „Hm, aber Hermy, mir ist sonst auch keiner bekannt, mit dem du hier zusammen gewesen sein könntest!" Hermine hatte trocken geschluckt, während die beiden Schwarzhaarigen sie verwundert beäugt hatten. „Ich hatte bis jetzt nur etwas mit Muggeln, in den Ferien", hatte sie schließlich herausgepresst und dann beschämt zu Boden geguckt. „Achso, na dann", Lavender hatte ihr verschwörrerisch zugezwinkert, „Muggle sollen ja sowieso die Ausdauernderen im Bett sein."

Hermine seufzte erneut, während sihc ihre rechte Hand zur Faust ballte und wütend auf die Steinmauer einhieb. Von wegen Muggle. Um ehrlich zu sein hatte sie noch nie einen festen Freund gehabt, noch nicht einmal eine Affaire. Der Wahrheit entsprach eher, dass sie noch nicht einmal geküsst worden war und die Geschichten, die sie Lav und Patty erzählt hatte, alle frei erfunden waren. Aber das hätte sie ihnen ja kaum erzählen können. Wie lächerlich das auch schon klang. Sie war 18 Jahre alt und noch immer ungeküsst. Eine kleine Träne löste sich aus ihren Augen und lief ihre linke Wange hinunter. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie so auch noch ihre neu gewonnenen Freundinnen verloren und wäre so endgültig alleine gewesen.

Wütend ballte sie ihre Hände zu Fäusten, wischte sich störrisch die Träne von ihrem hübschen Gesicht. Nein, sie würde das nicht zulassen. Sie wollte Lav und Patty nich verlieren, so wie sie Ron und Harry verloren hatte. Aus dem Grund war sie nun auch hier, an der Treppe zu den Kerkern. Patty hatte im Laufe des Abends noch von einer Affaire mit einem Slytherin erzählt. Sie hatte berichtet, dass in Slyhterin wohl jeden Samstag Abend ein geheimes Treffen der siebten Klasse statt fand, das man schon fast als Orgie bezeichnen konnte. Oder besser gesagt, es war eine Orgie. Laut der Schwarzhaarigen hatte jeder der Slytherins einen Partner mitgebracht, mit dem man sich im Laufe des Abends vergnügt hatte, ob nun dazu in eines der Zimmer gegangen war, oder gleich Mitten im Gemeinschaftsraum. Wie ihr ihr Liebhaber berichtet hatte, wurde niemand von den Slytherins abgewiesen. Wer im richtigen Alter war und Samstag Nachts an ihre Pforte klopfte, wurde hinein gelassen. Lavy hatte lachend erzählt, dass wohl gut ein drittel der Schülerschaft ihre Jungfräulichkeit wohl dem Haus der Slytherins geschenkt hatte. Denn das Beste an diesen Treffen war, dass Nichts, was dort drinnen passierte, jemals an die Öffentlichkeit gelang. „Sex ohne Folgen", hatte Lav lachend erklärt und selbst zugegeben, wohl schon das eine oder andere Mal dort unten gewesen zu sein.

Nichts würde an die Öffentlichkeit dringen. Hermine lächelte gequält, stieß sich von der Wand ab. An wen auch immer sie ihre Jungfräulichkeit verlieren würde, er würde kein Wort mehr darüber verlieren. Niemand würde je erfahren, dass die Geschichten, die sie Lav und Pat erzählt hatte, nur erfunden waren. Endlich würde sie ein ruhiges Gewissen haben können, während sie mit ihren Freundinnen beisammen saß. Noch einmal schluckte sie trocken, bevor sie ihren Fuß zögerlich auf die oberste Stufe setzte. Nun gab es kein Zurück mehr, nun würde sie den Weg gehen, den sie gewählt hatte. Tief holte sie Luft, bevor sie langsam und leise die steinerne Treppe hinuntereilte. Einer unbekannten Zukunft entgegen. Sie konnte nur stark hoffen, dass die Schmerzen, die das erste Mal unwiederruflich mit sich bringen würde, nicht all zu groß sein würden.

Ihr Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals, als sie schließlich vor der mächtigen Schlangenstatue stand, die den Eingang zum Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum bewachte. Die Fackeln, die an den Kerkerwänden hingen, warfen gespenstische Schatten auf die marmorne Figur, deren Augen beinahe rot zu glänzen schienen. Als Hermine einen weiteren Schritt vortrat, begann sich der Kopf der Schlange plötzlich zu bewegen und mit leichten Entsetzen bemerkte das Mädchen, dass die Augen der Schlange tatsächlich gespenstig rot waren. Wäre dies eine andere Zeit und ihr Vorhaben ein anderes, so würde sie sich wohl Gedanken über das wie und warum der roten Augen machen, doch momentan siegte die Angst über ihre Neugier. Die Schlange musterte sie schweigend, bevor sie zischelnd das Wort ergriff. „Was ist dein Begehr, Menschenkind", ertönte die rauchige Stimme des Schuppenwesens und ihr Kopf neigte sich etwas, „kleine Mädchen wie du eines bist, sollten um diese Zeit im Bett liegen."

Die Braunhaarige zitterte leicht und überlegte schon umzukehren, als der Anstecker an ihrem Umhang mit einem Mal zu leuchten begann. Die Schlange zischelte überrascht, bevor sich ihr Kopf dem Mädchen langsam näherte. Erschrocken wich die Braunhaarige bis an die Kerkerwand zurück und betrachtete die Statue mit großen Augen. „Sieh an, sieh an, eine Gryffindor", zischte die Schlange nachdenklich und ihr Augenmerk richtete sich wieder auf das Mädchen. Kurz schloss die Schlange die Augen und es schien, als würde sie bedächtig lauschen. „Soso, sieh an", meinte sie schließlich und öffnete die Augen wieder, „deswegen bist du also hier." Hermine schluckte trocken, Panik kroch in ihr hoch. Die Schlange lachte leise. „Keine Angst, kleine Gryffindor, ich werde dir nichts tun. Doch bedenke, sobald ich dich einlasse, hast du einen Pakt mit Salazar Slytherin persönlich geschlossen. Alles, was du hinter diesen Mauern vorfindest, darf niemals über deine Zunge gelangen."

Das Mädchen nickte scheu. Die Schlange schien kurz zu überlegen. „Du solltest erwähnen, dass du Jungfrau bist, Gryffindor. Ansonsten könnte es dir schlecht ergehen." Die Schlange nickte noch einmal, wie zur Bestätigung, bevor sie den Kopf langsam und erhaben zurückzog. „Du bist dir also sicher, Gryffindor?" Die Gryffindor schluckte noch einmal, ihre Finger krallten sich in ihren Umhang. War sie sich wirklich sicher? Die lachenden Gesichter von Parvati und Lavender tauchten vor ihren inneren Augen auf. Ja, sie war sich sicher. Sie wollte nicht auch noch ihre beiden Freundinnen verlieren. Nun schon entschlossener blickte Hermine zu der Schlange auf, die ihr Mienenspiel mit Interesse verfolgt hatte. „Du scheinst dir sicher zu sein, Menschenkind. Mein Name ist Samira. Solltest du das Reich Slytherins vor dem Morgengrauen verlassen wollen, dann tritt vor meine Pforte und nenne mich beim Namen. Viel Glück, kleines Mädchen." Noch einmal zischelte sie Schlange leise, bevor sie elegant ein Stück zur Seite glitt und eine schmale Pforte zu erkennen gab. „Tritt ein, kleines Menschenkind", flüsterte sie schon fast, als sich Hermine zögerlich in Bewegung setzte.

Als sie unter der Pforte hindurchtrat spürte sie ein leichtes Kribbeln, das durch ihren Körper fuhr. Der Pakt Slytherins. Es war also doch kein Bluff der Schlange gewesen. Deshalb hatten Patty und Lav ihr auch so wenig erzählen können. Erschrocken fuhr sie herum, als ein lautes Knirschen ertönte. Die Schlange Samira hatte sich zurück auf ihren Platz bewegt und verschloss nun den rettenden Ausgang. Nun blieb ihr also wirklich keine Wahl mehr. Ängstlich biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe, während sie langsam einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte. Die Fackeln die den Gang zur Pforte erhellten, leuchteten ihr den Weg und je weiter sie ging, desto mehr Geräusche drangen an ihr Ohr. Zunächst war es nur ein leises Rauschen, einem Windhauch gleich, doch mit der Zeit konnte sie immer mehr Stimmen ausmachen, außerdem schien von irgendwo her Musik zu tönen. Der Gang machte schließlich einen Knick, hinter dessen Ende sie gleißendes Licht erkennen konnte. Nun war es also soweit. Ihre Finger krampften sich immer mehr in ihren Umhang, wie vom Donner gerührt blieb sie stehen. Sie konnte das nicht tun. Es nicht tun. Sollten Lavender und Parvati sie doch auslachen, war ihr das denn wirklich dies hier wert? Konnte ihre Freundschaft das denn nicht überstehen? Gut, sie hatte die beiden angelogen, ihnen Stories über diverse, nicht vorhandene Affairen aufgetischt, aber es waren doch nur Notlügen gewesen. Weil sie zuviel Angst vor dem Alleinsein hatte. Würden ihr die Beiden darauf wirklich einen Strick drehen?

So in ihren Gedanken, nahm sie die ihr nähernden Stimmen nur am Rande wahr. Erst als es schon fast zu spät war, registrierte sie wirklich die lauter werdenden Stimmen und suchte panisch nach einem Versteck. Doch es gab hier weder eine Nische, noch einen Felsvorsprung hinter dem sie sich hätte verbergen können. Adrenalin schoss durch ihren Körper, als sie sich schließlich an einer einigermaßen dunklen Stelle an die Wand presste. Vielleicht würden die sich nährenden sie ja nicht entdecken. Während sie noch still in sich hineinbetete, sah sie shcließlich zwei Gestalten um die Ecke biegen. Im Licht der Fackeln konnte sie eindeutig zwei Slytherins ihrer Jahrgangsstufe erkennen. Theodore Nott und Blaise Zabini. Theodore Nott war ein breitschultriger Hüne, der erst dieses Jahr in die Quidditchmannschaft der Slytherins aufgenommen worden war. Seine braunen Haare hingen ihm struppig ins Gesicht und seine grünen Augen blitzten listig. Neben ihm sah der andere Slytherin, Blaise Zabini, beinahe wie ein Zwerg aus. Er war wohl nicht groß für einen Mann, dennoch ein Stück größer als sie selbst, hatte ebenfalls braune Haare und blaue Augen. Er blickte wachsam in den Gang hinein, während er sich an den Hünen neben sich wandte. „Du bist dir sicher, ein Geräusch gehört zu haben, Theodore?"

Der Quidditchspieler nickte bestätigend und ließ ebenfalls seine Augen schweifen. „Ich bin mir sicher Blaise. Samira muss sich bewegt haben. Hier muss jemand sein." Der andere Slytherin zog die Brauen kraus und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die schön frisierten Haare. Nachdenklich trat er einige Schritte vor, kniff die Augen zusammen. Hermine flehte stumm Merlin an, dass der Slytherin sie ja nicht entdeckte, als sich die blauen Augen auch schon auf sie hefteten. Der Slytherin blickte sie einen Moment lang überrascht an, bevor sein Gesicht ausdruckslos wurde. „Sieh an, eine Gryffindor", meinte er schließlich und wandte sich wieder Nott zu, der nun breit grinste. „Sogar Granger, wer hätte das gedacht", antwortete ihm der Hüne, während er nun ebenfalls auf die Gryffindor zutrat. Hermine presste sich ängstlich noch ein wenig mehr an die blanke Wand.

„Aber aber Granger, die kleine Gryffindor wird doch nicht etwa Angst haben?", der Grünäugige lachte gefährlich, warauf Hermine ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen im Magen spürte. Entgegen ihres Gefühlszustandes, stellte sie sich tapfer gerade hin und blickte dem Slytherin böse funkelnd an. „Mh, wie es scheint, wird dies ein besonders spaßiger Abend werden", der Hüne grinste anzüglich, während Zabini das Mädchen nachdenklich musterte. „Wer hätte gedacht das Mädchen des Goldtrios hier begrüßen zu dürfen", bemerkte der kleinere Slytherin schließlich belustigt, bevor er sich auf dem Absatz umdrehte. „Komm mit, Granger, schließlich bist du ja wohl auch aus einem bestimmten Grund hier, nicht wahr!" Der Hüne grinste noch einmal selbstgefällig und ließ seinen Blick gierig über den Körper des nun doch leicht zitternden Mädchens wandern, bevor auch er sich umdrehte. „Es wird mir ein ganz besonderes Vergnügen bereiten, dich zu nehmen, Granger!", knurrte er leise bevor er Zabini folgte.

Das Mädchen schluckte entsetzt. Theodore Nott! Ihr erstes Mal sollte mit diesem groben Klotz sein? Das wollte sie nicht. Sie hatte sich zwar vorgestellt, dass es nicht besonders angenehm werden würde, aber Theodore Nott würde bestimmt nicht zimperlich mit ihr umgehen. Der Rat der Schlange klang in ihren Ohren wieder. Sollte sie ihnen wirklich sagen, dass sie noch Jungfrau war und sich somit dem Gespött der Slytherins ausliefern. Sie schluckte den dicken Kloss in ihrem Hals herunter. Hatte sie denn überhaupt eine Wahl? Früher oder später würden sie es sowieso erfahren und die Schlange hatte ihr sicher nicht umsonst dazu geraten. Allerdings stand diese Schlange auf Seiten der Slytherins und womöglich machte in Geständnis dies Alles sogar noch schlimmer. Aber, was eigentlich sollte schlimmer sein, als das Erste Mal mit Theodore Nott zu erleben.

„Wartet", piepste sie schließlich erschöpft und registrierte überrascht, dass die beiden Slytherins sie scheinbar wirklich verstanden hatten, denn beide bleiben auf der Stelle stehen und drehten sich zu ihr um. Plötzlich hatte sie das Gefühl, dass der ganze Mut mit einem Schlag aus ihrem Körper gewichen war.

Voller Angst biss sie sich auf die bereits malträtierte Unterlippe und starrte den Steinboden an. Verdammt, sie konnte es nicht sagen. „Was ist los, Granger?", die Stimme Zabinis ließ sie leicht erzittern und panisch trat sie einen Schritt rückwärts. „Sprich schon!", Theodore Nott klang mehr als ungeduldig und die Panik in Hermines Bauch vergrößerte sich immer mehr. „Sei still, Theodore!", zischte Zabini auf einmal und überrascht schoss der Kopf der Gryffindor nach oben, traf die blauen Augen, die sie nachdenklich betrachteten. „Du weißt, was heute für ein Tag ist, Granger?" Die Gryffindor deutete ein Nicken an. „Du weißt auch, was wir hier unten tun?" Wieder nickte das Mädchen, diemal jedoch wurde ihr Blick panisch. Der Slytherin runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Wo also liegt dein Problem, Granger?" Die Braunhaarige versuchte zu schlucken, doch ihr Mund war plötzlich so trocken, dass sogar das Schlucken unmöglich wurde. „Ich", krächzte sie leise, „ich." Kurz schlossen sich die braunen Augen und das Mädchen atmete noch einmal tief ein, bevor es seine Augen wieder öffnete und in die blauen Blaise Zabinis blickte. „Ich bin noch Jungfrau", stieß sie hastig zwischen den Zähnen hervor, bevor sich ihre Augen vor Überraschung weiteten und sie erschüttert von sich selber auf ihre Schuhe starrte.

Sie hatte es ihnen gesagt. Sie hatte ihnen tatsächlich eines ihrer größten Geheimnisse verraten. Ein Geheimnis, das sie selbst ihren neuen Freundinnen nicht hatte anvertrauen können und nun erzählte sie es ihren Feinden. Ihre Haut wurde blass, während sie innerlich betete, dass Slytherins Pakt auch für die Schüler dieses Hauses galt. Doch Patty und Lav hatten ihr nichts Gegenteiliges erzählen können. In der nun eintretenden Stille zwischen ihnen drei, hob Hermine schlussendlich zögernd den Kopf. Entsetzt fuhr sie zurück, als sie in das wütende Gesicht Notts blickte. „Schön Blaise, sie gehört dir", fauchte der Hüne und drehte sich mit wehendem Umhang um. Mit lauten Schritten verschwand er hinter der Biegung des Ganges, während ihm Hermine verdutzt nachschaute. Was war das denn nun gewesen.

Ihr Gesicht fuhr herum, als sie eine leichte Berührung an ihrer Schulter ausmachte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich leicht, als sie den anderen Slytherin gewahrte, der mittlerweile direkt vor ihr stand. Eine Hand hatte er leicht auf ihre Schulter gelegt, während seine Augen sie nun weitaus interessierter beäugten. Hermine begann sich langsam aber sicher unwohl in ihrer Haut zu fühlen. Doch anstatt etwas zu sagen, fasste der Slytherin ihre Hand und zog das verdatterte Mädchen mit sich, den Gang hinunter.

Immer lauter wurden Musik und Stimmen nun und als Hermine schließlich um die Biegung des Ganges trat, stockte ihr der Atem. Parvati hatte Recht gehabt, als sie die Samstag Abendlichen Feste als Orgien bezeichnete. Mitten in dem großen, weitläufigen Gemeinschaftsraum brannte ein großes Zauberfeuer auf dem flauschigen Teppich. Neben dem Feuer tummelten sich die verschiedenstens Pärchen in eindeutigen Stellungen. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen erkannte Hermine Cho Chang, die sich, nur noch mit Unterwäsche bekleidet, von Morag McDougal betatschen ließ. Nervosität kroch in Hermine hoch, als sie sah, wie lieblos Morag die großen Brüste Chos knetete, während sein Mund sich an ihrem Hals zu schaffen machte. Gleich daneben konnte sie Pansy Parkinson erkennen, die selbst noch vollkommen angekleidet war, während sie den männlichen Körper unter sich hart zuritt. Die anderen Pärchen konnte Hermine nicht wirklich erkennen, wandten sie ihr doch meist den Rücken zu, oder waren mit einem Gemisch aus Haaren und Kleidung bedeckt. Ihr Körper verkrampfte sich, als sie schließlich Nott erblickte, der leidenschaftlich mit einer Frau zu diskutieren schien. Nun erblickte er sie und deutete anklagend mit dem Finger in ihre Richtung. Sie ballte die Fäuste, wobei sie erst jetzt bemerkte, dass der Syltherin noch immer ihre Hand zu halten schien.

Zabini verzog nicht eine Miene, als sie ihm ihre Fingernägel panisch ins Fleisch stieß, sondern blickte sie nur kurz an, bevor sich seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die schwarzhaarige Frau richtete, die nun wütend auf sie zugestampft kam. Im Hintergrund konnte Hermine Nott grinsen sehen.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten, Zabini?", fauchte die Schwarzhaarige wütend, während ihre Augen Hermine zu zerfleischen schienen. Die Braunhaarige erkannte erst jetzt Hanna Abott, eine Ravenclaw, die nun in ihrer ganzen, nackten Pracht vor ihnen stand. Verlegen verkrampften sich ihre Finger nur noch mehr und ihr Kopf nahm langsam die Farbe einer reifen Tomate an, als ihr siedendheiß klar wurde, wieso Hanna Abott sauer war. „Wir hatten eine Abmachung für diese Nacht, Zabini", wütete die Ravenclaw auch schon und ihre Augen verwandelten sich in Schlitze. „Willst du mich etwa wegen diesem Miststück sitzen lassen!"

Der Slytherin zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper, sondern blickte die Frau vor sich nur herablassend an. „Meine Absichten haben sich geändert, Abott", meinte er tonlos, „geh und vergnüg dich mit Nott." Die schwarzhaarige Schönheit schnaubte wütend und ihre Augen schossen wieder zu der Braunhaarigen, die sich in ihrer Haut mehr als nur unwohl fühlte. „Das wirst du noch bereuen, Granger!", fauchte sie leise, bevor sie sich umdrehte und in Richtung ihres Ausgangspunktes lief.

Ein mittlerer Felsbrocken fiel Hermine vom Herzen, während sie der Schwarzhaarigen hinterherblickte. Doch leider kam sie auch nicht umhin, den Körper der Ravenclaw zu bewundern. Wenn sie da an ihren eigenen dachte. Ihre Oberweite war ein Witz gegen die von Abott und auch ihr Gesicht und der Rest ihres Körpers war bei weitem nicht so schön geschnitten wie die der Ravenclaw. Dennoch zog Zabini sie vor. Oder war es nur Pflichtgefühl einer Jungfrau gegenüber, das ihn so handeln ließ und würde er sie das verpasste Tête-à-tête mit der Ravenclaw wütend spüren lassen? Ihre Augen wanderten ängstlich zu Zabini. Oder, was noch viel wichtiger war, würde er sie etwa hier, unter all den Leuten! Entsetzten ergriff sie, legte einen Felsen in ihren Magen. Die Angst, die eben noch durch die überraschende Wendung und ihre damit verbundene Rettung vor Nott, verdrängt worden war, kehrte nun an die Oberfläche zurück. Würde der Slytheirn sie am Ende sogar vergewaltigen, wenn sie sich doch umentschied!

Die blauen Augen beobachteten ihr Mienenspiel interessiert, bevor der Slytherin ihre Hand leicht drückte. Ihrem panischen Blick begegnete er daraufhin mit einem leichten Grinsen. „Wir werden in mein Zimmer gehen", klärte er sie gelassen auf und bereits der zweite Felsbrocken fand seinen Weg hinaus aus Hermines Körper. Etwas beruhigter nickte sie und ließ sich von dem Slytherin mitziehen. Nur am Rande bemerkte sie, dass Hanna Abott mittlerweile von einem nackten Nott begraben wurde und sich ihre nackten Beine fest um seinen behaarten Hintern geschlossen hatten. Die Braunhaarige verzog leicht das Gesicht. Die Ravenclaw musste es ja wirklich nötig haben, wenn sie es sogar mit Nott trieb. Obwohl, war sie selbst eigentlich besser? Schließlich war sie ja ebenfalls in die Grube der Schlangen hinabgestiegen, mit dem selben Ziel wie Abott. Nur einem glücklichen Zufall heraus hatte sie es zu verdanken, dass nicht Nott sie an der Hand in seine Gemächer führte, sondern Zabini. Der blauäugige Slyhterin war ihr bei Weitem lieber, auch wenn die Magenkrämpfe und die Angst sich dennoch nicht vertreiben ließen. Ja, jeden Schritt, den sie machten, mehrten sie sich. So auf ihre Gefühle konzentriert, kam es für Hermine ziemlich plötzlich, dass Zabini schließlich vor einer braunen Eichentür anhielt.

Ihr Gaumen trocknete rasend schnell aus und ihre Hände wurden Schweiß nass, als der Slytherin die Tür öffnete. Panik pulsierte durch ihre Venen und entsetzt kniff sie die Augen zusammen, verkrampfte sich immer mehr. Jeden Moment würde er nun über sie herfallen, mit ihr schlafen, war sie wirklich bereit dazu? Entsetzt quietschte sie auf, als der Slytherin sie in sein Zimmer zog und die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel. Zitternd vor Angst presste sie sich an die Eichentür, sank daran langsam zu Boden. Die Slytherins waren nicht umsonst die Geächteten unter den Hogwartsschülern, er würde wie ein Tier über sie herfallen, sich einfach nehmen, was er haben wollte. Wie hatte sie sich nur darauf einlassen können? Erste Tränen traten in ihre schönen Augen, liefen ihre Wangen hinab und tropften auf den Boden. Die Arme hatte sie fest an den Körper gepresst und um ihre Knie geschlungen. Ihre Muskeln waren angespannt, warteten auf das Unvermeidbare.

„Granger?" Da war er, der Feind! Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen, begann zu wimmern, während sie sich nur noch stärker an die Tür presste.

Verblüfft blickte der Slytherin auf die winselnde Gestalt herab, die er da in sein Zimmer gebracht hatte. So hatte er sich das nicht gedacht. Sicherlich gab es einige, die vor ihrem ersten Mal Angst hatten, doch während dem Gang hinunter in die Kerker hatte sich meist eine gewisse Vorfreude über die Angst gestellt. Es gab immer mal wieder ein Mädchen, das gezittert oder sogar geweint hatte, bevor sie mit einander geschlafen hatten, doch so wie Granger hatte sich noch keine angestellt. Sie musste aus freien Stücken hier sein, sonst hätte sie Schlange am Eingang sie erst gar nicht hereingelassen. Wieso also schien das Mädchen so dermaßen panisch und verängstigt zu sein? Dachte sie etwa, er würde über sie herfallen. Er war doch schließlich kein Ungeheuer, obwohl er das Nott eigentlich schon zugetraut hätte. Vorsichtig ging er in die Knie, beugte sich hinüber zu dem zitternden Bündel Mensch. Weinte sie etwa auch noch? Sprachlos blickte der Mann die Gryffindor an.

„Granger?", beinahe behutsam legte er eine Hand auf die Schulter der Gryffindor, die ein panisches Quieken verlauten ließ. Eine quiekende Gryffindor. Wäre dies eine andere Situation, hätte er sich wirklich köstlich darüber amüsiert. So aber legte er nur nachdenklich den Kopf schief und blickte das Mädchen an. „Ich werde dir nicht weh tun, Granger", erklärte er langsam und tatsächlich ließ das Zittern des Mädchens langsam nach und rotgeweinte Augen blickten ihm skeptisch entgegen. Der Slytherin versuchte ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, während er leise fortfuhr. „Wirklich, Granger, ich bin doch kein Ungeheuer, das dich zerfleischen will." Die Gryffindor wurde leicht rot und blickte auf den Boden. Der Slytherin seufzte innerlich.

„Möchtest du noch mit mir schlafen, Granger?" Das Mädchen sah akrubt auf und nickte anschließend leicht. Zabini nickte ebenfalls, während seine Hand vorsichtig die Wange der Braunhaarigen berührte, die unter seiner Berührung zunächst zurückzuckte, bevor sie schließlich still hielt. Zabini hätte fast laut geseufzt vor Erleichterung, beließ es aber schließlich bei einem schlichten Aufstehen. Mit einem schmalen Lächeln auf den Lippen, streckte er der Braunhaarigen seine Hand hin, die diese nach einigem Zögern auch ergriff und sich hoch ziehen ließ.

Peinlich berührt blickte die Gryffindor zu Boden und wagte nicht aufzusehen. Zu sehr hatte sie Angst in ein spöttisches Gesicht zu blicken. Sie zuckte noch einmal kurz zusammen, als sie den Arm des Slytherins fühlte, der sich leicht um ihre Hüfte gelegt hatte. Immernoch leicht widerstrebend ließ sie sich in Richtung des großen Himmelbettes führen, das an der gegenüberliegenden Wand thronte.

Die Angst war noch immer da, wütete in ihrem Magen, doch sie versuchte tapfer sie zu unterdrücken. Steif ließ sie sich von Zabini auf dessen Bett drücken und versuchte sich immer wieder einzureden, dass es genau das war, was sie gewollt hatte. Sie wollte entjungfert werden und dies war nun einmal, der einfachste Weg hierzu. Dennoch zuckte sie erschrocken zusammen, als sie Zabinis Hand zum zweiten Mal auf ihrer Wange fühlte. Mit leichtem Druck zwang er sie dazu zu ihm hoch zu sehen, in seine blauen Augen zu blicken. Forschend blickte er sie an, bevor er bedauernd den Kopf schüttelte. „So wird das nichts, Granger", erklärte der Braunhaarige schließlich trocken, während er sich neben die Gryffindor aufs Bett fallen ließ. „Du bist so verkrampft, so kann ich dir einfach nur weh tun!" Verlegen blickte sie auf ihre Füße. Ja, sie war verkrampft, aber verdammt, sie hatte Angst. Entsetzt quietschte sie auf, als sie plötzlich nach hinten neben den Slytherin gezogen wurde. Panisch blickten ihre braunen Augen in blaue und sie versuchte sich verzweifelt wieder hochzuheben. „Bleib liegen", murrte Zabini leise und verstärkte den Druck um ihre Taille. „Entspann dich einfach, ich werde nichts weiter tun, aber bleibe wenigstens liegen!"

Betäubt sah sie den Mann unter sich an, bevor sie zaghaft nickte und ihren Widerstand aufgab. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass er sich an sein Versprechen hielt. Mit klopfenden Herzen, lag ihr Kopf auf seiner Brust, während der Rest ihres Körpers halb auf ihm und halb auf dem Bett lag.

Sie konnte die Wärme seines Körpers durch ihre Kleidung spüren und unter ihrem rechten Ohr hörte sie sein Herz klopfen. Ihre Hände, die am Anfang noch leicht verkrampft in seiner Kleidung hingen, begannen langsam sich zu lockern, als sie merkte, dass tatsächlich keine Gefahr mehr von dem Slytherin zu drohen schien. Eine Zeit lang lagen sie nur so da. Hermines Herzschlag beruhigte sich immer mehr, glich sich dem des Slytherins an. Sein Arm um ihre Taille schien auf einmal gar nicht mehr so gefährlich wie zu Anfang und sie merkte, wie sich ihr Körper immer mehr entspannte. „Granger?", vernahm sie dann mit einem Mal eine ruhige Stimme und kurzzeitig verspannte sie sich wieder. „Ja?", presste sie leise heraus und lauschte angespannt. Der Körper unter ihr bewegte sich leicht und ihr Körper spannte sich noch mehr an. „Meinst du, es wäre möglich, dass wir ein bißchen mehr in Richtung Kopfende rücken?"

Die Gryffindor seufzte innerlich erleichtert, hatte sie schon sonst was erwartet. Sie enspannte sich wieder etwas und nickte leicht. Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille. „Granger?". Wieder spannte sich das Mädchen an. „Damit wir rücken können, müsstest du kurz von mir herunter gehen."

Verlegen setzte sich das Mädchen auf, kletterte von dem Mann hinunter. Peinlich berührt biss es auf seiner Unterlippe herum, während es beobachtete, wie der Mann in Richtung Kopfende rückte.

Zufrieden ließ sich der Slytherin auf sein Kopfkissen sinken und winkte das Mädchen zu sich heran. Vorsichtig robbte die Gryffindor das Bett hinauf und ließ sich dann mit immer noch rotem Gesicht neben Zabini nieder. Der Braunhaarige schwieg kurz, legte den Arm schließlich wieder um die Taille der Braunhaarigen und bettete ihren Kopf wieder auf seine Brust. Nachdenklich blickte er an die Decke.

„Granger", begann er schließlich wieder leise und ließ seinen Daumen vorsichtig über die Hüfte des Mädchen streicheln. Sofort bemerkte er, wie sich die Kleinere wieder verspannte. „Das mit deinem ersten Mal wird wohl heute nichts mehr, hm?" Das rote Gesicht und das folgende Schweigen nahm er als Zustimmung an. Sein Blick glitt wieder Richtung Decke.

In Hermine krochen langsam die Schuldgefühle hoch. Schließlich war sie in die Kerker gekommen, um, nunja, um ihr erstes Mal zu haben. Aus diesem Grund nur hatte Zabini sein Tête-à-tête mit Abott ausfallen lassen und nun benahm sie sich hier wie ein ängstliches Kleinkind. Sie würde diesen Zustand ja gerne ändern, aber dazu saß die Furcht zu tief. „Tut mir Leid", nuschelte sie schließlich leise und verbarg ihr rotes Gesicht an Zabinis Brust. Sie fühlte, wie der Daumen auf ihrer Hüfte kurz stoppte, nur um dann in seinem Tun fortzufahren.

„Accio Zauberstab", erklang es unter ihr leise und überrascht fuhr ihr Kopf hoch, blickte in Zabinis ausdrucksloses Gesicht. Was hatte der Slytherin vor?

„Accio Zacherlan", sprach der Braunhaarige im nächsten Moment und ein kleines, braunes Buch kam auf ihn zugeschwebt. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes wurdes es aufgeschlagen und schwebte nun lesebereit über ihm. Erleichtert legte die Gryffindor ihren Kopf wieder ab, schloss die Augen. Zabini hatte wohl nur etwas zu Lesen gebraucht.

Der Daumen auf ihrer Hüfte begann kleine Kreise zu malen, während sich der Slytherin in sein Buch vertiefte. Er war schon lange nicht mehr richtig zum Lesen gekommen, auch wenn er nicht erwartet hätte, an einem Samstag Abend wieder damit anzufangen. Rasch huschten seine Augen über die Zeilen, während der Körper in seinem Armen gleichmäßiger zu atmen begann. Nach einiger Zeit stellte der Slytherin überrascht fest, dass die Gryffindor eingeschlafen zu sein schien. Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf und blickte auf das schlafende Mädchen herab. Zuerst schien sie in seiner Gegenwart vor Angst fast zu vergehen und nun schlief sie seelenruhig in seinen Armen.

Paradox.

Müde wischte sich der Braunhaarige über die Augen, bevor er mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes das Buch wieder an seinen alten Platz zurückkehren ließ. Mit einem Wink hatte er sich und die Gryffindor in T-Shirt und Boxershort gehüllt und zugedeckt. Einen Moment juckte es ihn schon in den Fingern, die Gryffindor per Zauberstab auszuziehen, doch mit einem Kopfschütteln stellte er fest, dass sowas nun doch unter seiner Würde war. Mit einem Schnipser war das Licht gelöscht und der Slytherin in den Schlaf abgedriftet.

Sie erwachte, als sie etwas ihre Hüfte entlangstreifen spürte. Sie murrte leise, bevor sie schlaftrunken ihre Hand hob, um das Etwas von dort zu vertreiben. Doch anstatt auf das Etwas einschlagen zu können, wurde ihr Hand noch in der Luft festgehalten und gestoppt. Blitzschnell war sie wach und öffnete ihre braunen Augen. Verblüfft blickte sie in das wache Gesicht Blaise Zabinis, das ihr interessiert entgegenblickte. Mit einem Ruck saß sie im Bett, das nicht ihres war und blickte in ein Gesicht, das nicht zu ihren Freunden zählte. Entgeistert blickte sie den Slytherin an, während die Ereignisse der Nacht langsam wieder in ihr Gedächtnis drangen. Mit einem Mal wurde sie knallrot, als sie begriff, dass sie wohl am Abend zuvor in den Armen des Slytherins eingeschlafen sein musste. Peinlich berührt blickte sie auf ihre Hände, die in ihrem Schoss lagen. Doch Moment, das waren nicht ihre Sachen!

Entsetzt versteifte sie sich, blickte starr auf die Klamotten an ihrem Körper. Sie war sich ganz sicher, sich gestern Abend nicht mehr umgezogen zu haben. Wie also kamen diese Klamotten an ihren Körper? Hatte der Slytherin etwa ohne ihr Wissen? Ein eiskalter Schauer lief über ihren Rücken.

„Kein Angst, Granger, ich habe Magie benutzt", ertönte die Stimme des Braunhaarigen hinter ihrem Rücken und die Gryffindor entspannte sich etwas. Erleichtert ließ sie die Bettdecke los, die sie im Schock gequetscht hatte. Sie spürte die Bewegung der Matratze, als sich der Slytherin neben ihr aufsetzte. Sie lief schon wieder rot an und das nicht zu knapp, als sie seinen Blick auf sich spürte. Gestern Abend, ihre Angst, wie sie sich verhalten hatte, die ganze Situation waren ihr mehr als peinlich. Sie traute sich erst nach einigen Momenten dem Slytherin in die Augen zu sehen und war erstaunt, als sie keinerlei Spott in seinem Gesicht fand. Im Gegenteil, auf dem Gesicht des Braunhaarigen zeigte sich ein schmales Lächeln und er nickte ihr leicht zu. „Also, Granger, möchtest du zuerst ins Bad?"

Schweigend sahen sie sich an, als sie vor dem Portal standen. Es war noch knapp vor Sonnenaufgang und Müdigkeit zeichnete noch ihre Gesichter. Sie schluckte leicht, als sie ihren Blick von ihm abwandte. „Es tut mir Leid, Zabini", murmelte sie leise, während sie krampfhaft auf eine kleine Kerbe in der Gangwand starrte. Sie blickte überrascht auf, als sie seinen Arm um ihre Taille spürte. Seine andere Hand legte sich vorsichtig auf ihre Wange, während er sie schweigend betrachtete. Ihr Gesicht glühte mittlerweile rot, doch dieses Mal nicht vor Scham.

„Kommst du nächsten Samstag wieder, Granger?", fragte er leise und seine blauen Augen brannten sich in ihre. Wie betäubt nickte sie langsam. Seine Augen blitzten kurz auf, bevor er sich langsam zu ihr hinunter beugt. Ihr Herz begann plötzlich doppelt so schnell zu schlagen und ihr Mund war schon wieder so trocken, wie am Abend zuvor. Dieses Mal allerdings aus einem gänzlich anderen Grund. Ihre Augen schlossen sich wie von allein und ihr Körper zitterte vor Erwartung.

Kurz spürte sie eine Berührung auf ihrer Stirn, fühlte, wie etwas kurz sanft dagegen drückte, bevor sie neugierig die Augen wieder öffnete. Der Slytherin blickte sie noch einen Moment an, bevor er sie aus seinen Armen entließ. „Samira!", rief er leise in Richtung des Portals, bevor er sich noch einmal Hermine zuwandte. „Auf bald, Granger!"

Mit klopfendem Herzen stand Hermine kurz darauf wieder vor der steinernen Schlange, deren rote Augen sie beinahe belustigt ansahen. „Bekommen, was du gesucht hast, Gryffindormädchen?" Die Braunhaarige erstarrte leicht, bevor sie dir Schlange ansah. „Nein", antwortete sie leise und versuchte mit ihren Augen das Portal zu erhaschen. „Bist du sicher?", zischte die Schlange leise, woraufhin das Mädchen überrascht aufsah. „Natürlich", antwortete sie, wobei sie ein leichtes Lächeln nicht von ihren Lippen vertreiben konnte. Sie war immernoch Jungfrau.

Die Schlange überlegte kurz, bevor sie nickte. „Wirst du nächsten Samstag wieder hier sein, Menschenkind?" Hermine nickte leicht. Die Schlange zischte zufrieden. „Auf bald, Gryffindor."

Die Braunhaarige lächelte kurz, bevor sie sich umdrehte und in Richtung Turm davonlief.


End file.
